


Two Reginacentric Drabbles

by merryghoul



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Death, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For fluffyfrolicker's multifandom women comment ficathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #1: Regina: A choker of rubies, two inches wide, like an extraordinarily precious slit throat.

Regina tried to love Snow as if she was her own child, but she couldn't.

Regina's relationship with her mother was strained. Her lover was dead. She was married to a man she couldn't love. And she was saddled with a child she was told was growing more beautiful than she was. And it was all because of Snow.

So when Leopold gave Regina a choker of rubies for her to put around Snow's neck, Regina was pleased at how the rubies looked like fresh blood coming out of a gash.

The only problem was, at the end of the task, Snow was still alive.

Regina would have rather had the cause of all her problems eliminated as soon as possible. But she knew she would have to wait until Snow was older and Leopold wasn't around to protect her. Then, and only then, could she get what she really wanted: Snow White, dead.

And then she thought about how nice it was to have Snow's heart in a box while she was at it.

But for now, Regina would have to pretend to be a good mother to Snow and a good husband to Leopold. She would wait.


	2. no one mourns the wicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2: Regina, Regina/Emma, No one mourns the wicked.

Regina died for the sake of Storybrooke. But in the end, it didn't matter. Most everyone despised her, even in death. Some thought she never actually died, that she was trapped in some realm like Wonderland or kidnapped and replaced by another Storybrooke citizen. Despite the rumors, Regina really had died, and fairy dust, a spell from Mr. Gold or even the powers of Dr. Whale couldn't bring her back.

The only person that came to her funeral was Emma. She tried coaxing Henry to come, but he refused, opting to stay in Snow's home instead.

It bothered her that, as she was listening to the minister give Regina's last rights, she had been the only person in the town to believe that Regina could change. And even when she did change, no one cared.

Emma didn't care what Storybrooke thought. Regina was a friend, and a very good friend at that. And that was how Emma would remember Regina: not as a tyrant, not as a menace, but as a friend, a friend who had changed her life for the better.


End file.
